


Rey Kira

by Azdaema



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Rey, Cute lil Dark Side family, Double Drabble, Double-bladed lightsaber, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Qi'ra is Rey's mother, Rey has Dark Side origins, the most recent iteration of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Rey is Qi'ra and Maul's daughter. You know how Rey's name was once Kira? Yeah. That. It's a matroymic.A collection of short fics focusing on their little family. Mostly fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I left _Solo_ thinking, "It's not a _theory_ —I don't think it'll be canon, nor do I want it to be—but the idea that Rey is Qi'ra and Maul's daughter is valid and interesting and I'd love to read the fic that explores that idea."
> 
> But there weren't any fics of it yet! So of course, I had to write one. This one is super short, and written fairly quickly. I'll probably write more on this idea later, as the concept grows in my mind.
> 
> Also: I started this collection _before_ the Super Carlin Brothers video. Just sayin'.

Qi'ra ran fingers over her daughter's scalp. Carefully avoiding the crown's soft spot, she pressed ever-so-lightly along the top of the baby's forehead, feeling for the buds of Zabrak horns. Nothing.

Maul watched her fondly. "We're not born with horns. They'd catch, make it hard during the birth."

Qi'ra thought on that for a moment, then shuttered. "I'm grateful. But still... I know it doesn't matter, but I always imagined her with little horns like yours."

"She might grow them, but..."

"But she'd already have little buds, wouldn't she?"

He nodded. "I think she takes after you."

Qi'ra sighed slightly. "She must have _something_ of yours."

"My coloring," he offered.

Qi'ra gave him a brief, nonplussed stare. "...of course she's red. She's a newborn."

"All human babies are red?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He shook his head, stunned.

Qi'ra laughed a moment. "She could have your name," she suggested.

"No. On Dathomir, the men and women live separately. You know that. She can't bare my name—that'd be... weird. It has to be yours."

"Rey Qi'ra," she said, testing it out.

"Rey Kira," he repeated, and she smiled—she never got over the way her name sounded with his accent.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood side by side—Maul garbed in all black, Qi'ra in mostly red, creating an almost yin-yang. They were not touching, but the way they would look to each other and respond easily, as if somehow reading emotions on each other's _perfectly schooled_ features, gave the eerie impression of perfect synchronization. It made the Wookiee warlord wonder again about the rumors of Crimson Dawn's power with the fabled Force.

But that was not, by any means, the most disquieting thing. _That_ , unquestionably, was the small child, peeking out shyly from where she hid behind her mother's leg, half-concealed by the woman's cloak.

The warlord suspected her parents would not have the child present if they were meeting on another ship— _that_ would be too dangerous. But here, in their own territory, this was a show of power. The Wookiees understood—perhaps better than any other race in the galaxy—how _utterly vicious_ a mother with a young offspring was. This was a threat, make no mistake.

Qi'ra absentmindedly reached down to fondly muse her daughter's hair. But her dangerously glittering eyes never left the warlord.

The panic set it just in time to hear the bay doors slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul teaches Rey how to fight with a double-bladed lightsaber.

"You're not spinning, Rey," Maul chided, landing a restrained hit on her shoulder with the training saber.

The child scowled. "But if I spin, then my back can get hitted!" she protested.

"Get _hit_ , not _hitted_ ," he corrected. "And I know how it seems, but you won't get hit. Now c'mon, give it another try."

His daughter gave him a very skeptical look, but did as he asked, staggering as her center of balance shifted.

"You're starting on the wrong foot. Try again."

She did.

"Good. Better. Don't focus too much on the physical. Feel the Force—let it balance you, let it buoy you up. And hold your lightsaber evenly—that'll help balance you too."

Rey adjusted the grip on her double-ended blade, then closed her eyes in concentration. In the Force, Maul could feel her presence brighten, like a flaring candle. She took a step, then pivoted, the blade swinging in a perfect arc as she did so.

She opened her eyes. "Like that?"

" _Yes_ , that was perfect. Again!"

She grinned, and spun again and again. The spins disintegrated as she went on, and finally came to a stop.

"Are you dizzy?"

Giggling, she nodded.

"Alright. Next: spotting."


End file.
